Say Yeah! Motto Mirakuru Naito
by Roadkill2580
Summary: Kagome discovers Sesshomaru in a spring, though things are not what they seem...SK! ONESHOT!


Hi folks. I'm so sorry I haven't been following my schedule or updating my fics at all, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like.

_**Title: Say Yeah-! Motto Mirakuru Naito **_

_**Translation:**_

_**Say Yeah-! Motto Miracle Night**_

{Kagome}

It was pure innocence and curiosity. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. But now, I don't care. Because that 'accident' has filled me with such a warm feeling. I had seen Sesshomaru in the hot springs. He looked peaceful and content. Asleep. I could tell by his aura, the ever present awareness that is around when you are awake missing. I seen his clothing lying on the shore, and I couldn't resist. I snuck over quietly and touched his silky haori. I almost giggled in childish delight. It was almost, watery. It was flowing. And it was warm. I sifted through the clothing. Hakamas, haori, loincloth, gi, yukata, armor, and his two swords. I grabbed the heavy clothing and climbed up a tree silently. I pulled the hakamas on over my shorts. Then I slipped the yukata on followed by his haori. I tied the gi on deftly. I looked at the loincloth curiously befoe tossing it to the ground. The sleeves went far past my hands and I could never run in the hakamas. I wrapped my arms around myself in delight. This was just too funny!

_{Taijuukei notte nan ja korya nan ja korya_

_Daietto nante imi nee nigh}_

_Renaikan datte mirakuru mirakuru_

_Angai issho de ureshii night}_

I looked down at Sesshomaru curiously when his chest caught my attention. Blushing, I looked away, mentally berating myself furiously. I can't believe I'm wearing the feared Taiyoukai of the West's clothing. I'm so dead when he catches my scent on them. Oh well, might as well enjoy while it lasts. Maybe I should take them off and decorate the trees with them? Nah, I'm not that cruel.

{Sesshomaru}

I awoke when I heard the slight rustle of clothes. I opened my eyes a slit and was amused greatly when I seen the miko rifting through my clothing. Then she snuck up a tree with them and put them on. I was greatly aroused, she looked like she belonged to me. _'Damn you miko and damn my obsession with you'_ She fiddled with the sleeves a bit. A look of childish delight adorned her face. _'And such a lovely face too.'_ I almost scowled, but remembered I was supposed to be 'asleep'. Kagome's scent suddenly took on nervousness and she looked at me intently. _'Does she finally realize I'm awake? Any other human would believe I'm alseep.'_ But she's a miko. A powerful miko. Kagome gulped nervously. She slid down the tree and crept toward me. My arms suddenly shot out and gripped her arm, yanking her to me without pulling her in the warm waters. _'Dammit, I was aiming for her neck! I'm getting soft...'_ I looked at her in the eyes. Our noses were almost touching.

" And what do you think you're doing in **_my _**garments?" I asked dangerously soft.

" Um, ever heard of dress up?" Kagome's eyes flickered with nervousness, embarassment, and lust. I pulled her closer into the warm water, our torsos rubbing against each other. I had to suppress a groan.

" Then let's discuss this 'dress up'," I pressed closer, gaining the desired affect. Kagome's breath came out in short, quick pants, a small strangled noise erupted from her throat, and her scent spiked.

" Uhh, it's where you get some clothes and put them on for the fun of it," Kagome said.

" Really? Or is it you like to spy on bathing males, hoping for a good fuck?" I asked, knowing it would piss the miko off. Her hand came flying towards my face, eyes narrowed in determination. My other hand easily caught the apendage in a strong grip and pulled her even closer so her face was buried in my chest and I was breathing down her neck.

(Let's pretend Sesshomaru has both arms and his pelt thing is a tail, because I don't want to pretend anything else -)

_{ Kore hodo hyou keisan ga hatsuiku shita_

_Konpyuutaa demo_

_Onna no ko no nyuansu wa_

_Waridasenai!}_

" Ahh, I see now, you are a virgin, looking to lose her virginity," I concluded after sniffing her hair. Mortification blanketed her scent.

" No I am not!" Kagome tried to pull away, struggling with all her strength, which was quite surprising for such a small thing. I growled softly in warning, which was not ignored. Kagome stilled and looked up at me in nervousness, a look of a wild caged animal, a trapped animal. Before she knew what I was doing, I kissed deeply. I felt her arms go limp and the tension in her body disappear as she responded. I bit her lips gently, earning a gasp of surprise before plunging in my tongue. _'It's about goddamn time. I've been waiting for so damn long...'_ She tasted sweet, like a fruit. Kagome's arms moved to try and touch me, and she whimpered in frustration when she realized she couldn't.

{Kagome}

When Sesshomaru pulled back, I was strangely disapointed. I felt the warmth of his hands gone from my arms and I turned around.

" Sessho-eep!" I squeaked and turned back around. A sudden shower of waterdrops made me slip and fall on my rump in the springs. I splashed back to the surface quickly only to fall back in when I seen a giant, amused dog face in front of me. I pulled back to the top angrily and tried to get out of the water, grasping the rocks as a pull. _'Jeez, Sesshomaru's clothes are so heavy when they're wet'_ Teeth grabbed the back of the white silk haori and placed me on a fur covered back.

" Are? (ar re, means huh?)" I seen Sesshomaru looking back at me amusedly.

" Well, looks like you are having a good time laughing at me," I said sternly. I noticed his eyes were on my chest. I looked down. Sesshomaru's haori was white. His yukata was white. My shirt was white. I was soaked to the bone. I had no bra. Meaning...

" Pervert!" Unfortunately, it didn't come out as loud as I had hoped. I crossed my arms and used the past body length fur to cover myself. I wrapped the fur in my hands.

_{ Say yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Yume no tobira wa zettai!_

_Baby! (Baby!)_

_Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!}_

Sesshomaru snorted and he looked at the sky. I felt his muscles bunch before he leapt in the sky. _'Now wait one goddamn minute. Why am I not screaming my head off? Why is Sesshomaru taking me on a joy ride in the dark? And why did he kiss me? Although it was a _**very **_nice kiss...EGADS! He's supposed to be my mortal enemy! Right? Right? Man, then why do I get this warm fuzzy feeling just from his presence, like my heart is about to burst? Is that, love? But why is it so sudden? Maybe, because, I've always had this strange obsession with him, and loved him from afar? I mean, me and Inuyasha did break it off, we decided to be just brother and sister. So, I love Sesshomaru? Yeah, that sounds right.'_ I grinned widely both from my new discovery and at the fact I was flying through the air.

{Sango}

" Sango-chan! Look at that!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing at the sky. A giant dog was flying through the night, a small figure on it's back.

" Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

" And that's not all, it looks like Lady Kagome with his...oh my, Lady Kagome has been **_very _**busy it seems," Miroku grinned pervertedly. I thumped him with Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha growled.

{Kagome}

I laughed at my companion's shocked faces. Inuyasha made to go after us.

" Inuyasha! Osuwari! Ja ne minna!" I waved happily.

_[So that's how you control the pup. How amusing]_ I jumped.

" Yeah, well, before, he would've killed me if he didn't have those. Now, we agreed on just being adoptive siblings. There was just too much tension and doubt in our relationship because I was Kikyo's reincarnation and he used to love her and such. I was and still am, afraid to make a relationship here because I live in another time period," I said.

_[Interesting. Where are you from?]_

" Five hundred years from now, there will be a city in place of Edo, and it will be called Tokyo. In the middle if the town, there will be a shrine called the Sunset Shrine, partially because it is set in the West, and the other reason is because my surname, Higurashi, means sunset. I will be born in 1985, May 5th. The current date is August 1st, 2004," I answered.

_{ Say yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Yume wo shinjite zenshin!_

_Fire! (Fire!)_

_Motto chikazuku sa!}_

_[ Hmm. As you know, I am from the West, as I am the Lord of the Western Lands. My original last surname was Nishi, but when an heir takes up the throne, they get either their father's surname, or they use their father's name as their surname. Because my father did not have a last name, I took up his name, Lord Sesshomaru Inutaisho of the Western Lands. Most heirs use their father's name to show who was the last lord. However, I have not been to the Heart of the Western Lands, my birthplace, in several decades. My lands are the wildest, as I have neglected my duty, because I had no one to help me. In a sense, I was afraid of taking up my place. Which is why, no one recognizes my name, and if they do, it is only because I have carved my own way of life while traveling. I have many connections, which explains why I have gotten by so well]_

" How old were you when you had to take up the throne in demon terms?" I inquired softly.

_[I was twelve in demon terms, fifty-nine in human years.]_ Sesshomaru answered.

" I'm sorry," I murmured, hugging Sesshomaru the best I could.

_[You have nothing to be sorry for, therefore there is nothing to forgive]_

We rode in silence for a while when Sesshomaru bucked me hundreds of feet in the air.

**_" SESSHOMARU!!!!!"_** I screamed. I landed with a soft 'plop' on Sesshomaru's back.

_[Perhaps I should do that again, I liked the way you screamed my name.]_

" Sesshomaru you perverted dog! What did you do that for?!" I asked angrily.

_[It was getting too quiet]_ Sesshomaru looked back at me with a laughing face, before looking ahead again. I shivered and realized that the winds had dried me, but now I was freezing. I snuggled deep in Sesshomaru's fur, lying flat on my stomach. I looked around. The sky was a dark navy blue, not black, but it was hard to tell. Billions of stars twinkled merrily in the darkness.

_{ Saishinkei tatte na ja korya nan ja korya_

_Ki ni innakerya imi nee night_

_Daigyakuten datte mirakuru mirakuru_

_Zenin itchi de daikettei}_

A large full moon, seemingly to cover the whole sky, shone brightly. It was one of those times, when the moon was impossibly close to the Earth. What made it more etheral was the fact that it was full. It was almost as if I could touch. Of course, in this time and age, it was a mere dream. Sesshomaru jumped higher in the air, landing on a cloud.

" How'd you do that?" I asked as I slid down from his form.

_[I infused my youki with the cloud, making it solid. It won't be called back unless I allow it.]_ Sesshomaru was slowly reverting to his humanoid form. I swiftly whipped around, fiddling with the sleeves of his haori. _'His _**HAORI!**_ Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!'_ I flushed before taking off his hakamas and tossing them behind me. I heard a chuckle.

" For one looking for sex, you sure are modest," Oooh, I could hear his smirk already.

" I thought we were off this subject! I am not looking for sex, get it, got it? Good. Now quit saying things that are not true!" I huffed. A hand tapped me on my shoulder. I leapt five feet in the air.

" Aiiiee!!" I moved to smack the offender only to realize Sesshomaru and I were the only ones up here. I blushed. Sesshomaru arched a silvery brow.

" Don't **_do _**that," I held a hand over my heart.

" Do what? Scare you enough you may have a heart attack?" Sesshomaru cocked his head cutely.

" Are you trying to piss me off or something?" I asked suspicously.

" Perhaps, it's amusing to watch glare at me with all your worth," Sesshomaru smirked. Yup, he's being his good ol' arrogant self. I crossed my arms.

" Well it's not working,"

" Looks like it to me," Sesshomaru retorted. Big meany.

" But looks can be deceiving," I pointed out.

" Perhaps," the taiyoukai was starting get closer.

_{ Are hodo tekichuu suru tenki yohou no_

_Gakushasan demo_

_Onna no ko no kimagure wa_

_Yochi dekinai!}_

Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around me shoulders and pushed me towards the edge of the cloud gently. Then it pushed me to my kness and pointed. I looked over. An impossibly large field with a old castle sat there, looking lonely and weathered. I leaned over a little bit more, trying to get a better look when I found myself falling.

**_" SESSHOMARU!!! HELP ME!!_**" I yelped loudly, reaching my hands upward. Darkness overcame me.

{Sesshomaru}

I rushed forward when I seen Kagome fall and easily caught her with my tail, then using my hand to help pull up the nearly weightless girl. _'Does she starve herself or something?'_ I pulled her into my arms and carried her bridal style to the middle of the cloud and sat down and brought her shivering form to my warm chest. _'She must have gotten a chill from the hot springs. I forgot she was human.'_ I scowled, twisting my pale features. _'The girl should've been born a demon. She certainly has the spirit and soul of one. She has to be someone else, not that Kikyo person's reincarnation!'_ I placed a hand over her heart and felt the pulsing power of Tenseiga before I looked into her soul.

_/ Images of all sorts flew about in Sesshomaru's mind as he looked into Kagome's soul. He looked into her past life, to see if she even had a past life. It turns out she was Lady Saru of the East, a kind and caring demoness, like a sister to Sesshomaru before she died. Her soul is so large, Kagome is also the reincarnation of Kikyo, and another demoness, who was extremely powerful, a dragon demoness. She was stubborn, spirited, and quick to anger. Lady Saru was good with children, kind, and caring, but would not let people push her around. Kikyo was calm, serene, and liked helping people before the Shikon Jewel corrupted her./_

{Kagome}

I awoke blearily and found myself face to face with Sesshomaru's tanned and muscled chest. I blushed.

_{ Say yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Yume wo yume to shinaide_

_Baby! (Baby!)_

_Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!}_

I grew angry when I seen Sesshomaru's hand over my heart but then sensed the magic and seen that his hand was fused to me. The magic soon faded and his hand slid downward.

" Hey! I thought you were above molesting virgin girls! Or was it that **_you_** were the one looking for a good fuck, but you just blamed it on me?" I fumed. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to mine.

" Now what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked importantly. Sesshomaru's warm lips connected with mine. His tongue darted into my mouth. I felt myself melt into the taiyoukai, liquid fire shooting through me. I responded whole-heartedly. I looped my arms around his neck, tangled my hands in his hair. The haori sleeves slid back, baring my arms. I pressed closer, trying to deepen the kiss when Sesshomaru pulled back abruptly. I whined in my throat.

" I knew you were out for sex, and you pinned the blame on me," Sesshomaru smirked.

" Did not!" I retorted.

" Did so,"

" Did not,"

" Did so,"

" Did not,"

" Did so,"

" Prove it. And why do you say 'did so'? In my time, we say 'did too'," I crossed my arms, then realized how unintimidating I was in the taiyoukai's lap.

_{ Say yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Yume wo miyou yo dekkai!_

_Fire! (Fire!)_

_Motto mirakuru naito!}_

" You are wearing my clothes. Why did you put on my clothes?" Sesshomaru shot back.

" Dress up! It's when another person takes some clothes and puts them on! Honestly, I was going to return them, I'm not THAT cruel. Though I did ponder decorating the trees with them. I would've hidden the hakamas," I said cockily.

" Because you wanted to see my male anatomy," Sesshomaru said coolly. I gaped, looking remarkably like a fish out of water.

" You-you- you- you dirty little perverted dog! I would do nor want no such thing!" I argued, trying to keep my dignity.

" Oh? Your scent tells me otherwise," Sesshomaru smirked. I flushed.

" Uhh, umm, what was that castle?" I asked quickly, changing the subject. Sesshomaru raised his brow.

" Eager to change the subject, ne? I wonder why..." I playfully slapped Sesshomaru's arm.

_{ Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru_

_Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru_

_Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru_

_Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru_

_Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru_

_Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru}_

" Alright, alright. When I decide to take over the Western Throne, that will be my home. But I'll never get used to not traveling everywhere..." Sesshomaru sighed wistfully.

" Let's worry about that bridge when we come to it," I said comfortingly.

" We? Making plans already?" I blushed and twiddled with my thumbs.

" Well, uhh, erm," I bit my lip.

" Don't do that," Sesshomaru said sternly.

" Huh? Don't do what?" I looked up curiously. Sesshomaru licked my throbbing lips.

" Don't bite your lips," the taiyoukai murmured. I couldn't help but nod, complying with his wishes.

" Good," Sesshomaru hugged me. I rested my chin on his shoulder and smiled gently. I shivered involuntarily as a wind blew by. Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around me, letting me take comfort in his warmth.

" Mmmmhhmm....Fluffy," I cuddled the white fur. A deep rumble reverbated through Sesshomaru's chest.

_{ Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru_

_Zenin issho ni mirakuru naito_

_Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru_

_Zenin issho ni mirakuru naito}_

I looked at the taiyoukai strangely.

" Are you **_purring_**?" I asked him incredulously.

" I am not purring!" I petted the inuyoukai some more. The same noise sounded from him. I grinned.

" You **_are_** purring!" I exclaimed.

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" Believe what you want if it makes you feel better," I said smugly. Sesshomaru turned his nose up in the air. I giggled.

" You're so cute Puppy-chan!" I smiled.

" Puppy? I am no puppy," Sesshomaru scowled at me playfully.

" Really? You act like it," I teased.

_{ Say yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Yume no tobira wa zettai!_

_Baby! (Baby!)_

_Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!}_

" Let me prove to you I am no puppy," Sesshomaru said huskily. A tingle passed through my shoulders. Warm lips covered mine and I was pushed back on my back. Clawed hands roved my body sensuously. I moaned. Sesshomaru left my mouth in favor of my neck. Nipping and licking, tracing invisible patterns on my creamy skin. I bared my neck to him, hoping for more area to be covered. I massaged the backs of his fuzzy ears, pleased with the contented growl emitting from the demon. Sesshomaru finally pulled back. The sexual tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

" I told you I was not puppy," Sesshomaru breathed.

" So you're not," I answered, voice just as breathy. Sesshomaru suddenly pulled me towards him, before he fell on his back, leaving me lying beside him. I snuggled into his side. Claws ran through my raven locks. I made a contented noise as Sesshomaru gently massaged my scalp.

" You smell good," I muttered. Sesshomaru pulled my small form closer.

" I still think you were looking for sex," Sesshomaru taunted. I huffed.

" I was not!" I pouted.

_{ Say yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Yume wo shinjite zenshin!_

_Fire! (Fire!)_

_Motto hirakou! Mirakuru!}_

I turned and wiggled a bit when I gasped in surprise. I never realized it was **_this_** late!

" Sessho! Look at that! Isn't the sunset beautiful?" I asked in awe. The first rays of the sun were just peeking over the horizon. Reds, pinks, yellows, oranges, purples, and blues lit the East sky.

" Aa, it is. I usually never take the time to look though," Sesshomaru said wistfully.

" Me neither," I propped my head up with the palm of my hand. Many stars were still out, and the moon was plainly visible. I watched the forests slowly lighten up and the creek slowly begin to sparkle with the sun's light.

" The view is nice up here,"

" It overlooks all of the Western Lands. This is all mine, as far as the eye for a human can see. Just after the village after the forest is the border. Up to the North, after that river is the Northern border. The last mountain in the moutain range is the Southern border. I have most of the lands. I guard mine and take over territories to expand my lands, and I protect them to a certain degree, but they are still the wildest," Sesshomaru pointed out.

" I think I see why you want Tetsusaiga now. You want to fully protect your lands, and you need the fang's power to do that. You're expanding the lands so you can have more villages, since the only reason a lord has so much money is because the villages pay rent in the form of livestock and you sell it to the lords or the villages after you have had your share, plus you give them a place to stay, so the more lands and villages you have, the more money you have to support yourself, right?" I asked.

_{ Say yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Yume wo yume to shinaide_

_Baby! (Baby!)_

_Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!}_

" I never knew you knew so much about the economy," Sesshomaru looked at me, amazed. I shrugged.

" Our government system is pretty complicated to me, but I like it. It gives females more freedom. Which explains my behavior. I was raised that I bow down to no one, and when I get married, I have the same equal power as my husband. The Higurashis have honor, we keep our promises and we never let anyone know when we're hurting. We also help others. It was just the way I wa raised. In my time, females have the power to become leaders," I said.

" Sounds interesting," I nodded. I shivered again and Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around me. I smiled gratefully.

" Thanks for the great night Sesshomaru," I said lowly.

" There shall be many more. I love you,"

" I love you too," I kissed Sesshomaru. It was a simple innocent kiss, a mere pressing of lips.

_{ Say yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Yume wo miyou yo dekkai!_

_Fire! (Fire!)_

_Motto mirakuru naito!}_

I pulled back. I hugged Sesshomaru.

" This is our miracle night," I murmured.

" Hai, it is," he replied.

[Reality]

" Mommy?" I snapped out of my memories.

" Yes Asuri?" I responded. Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork.

" Can you tell me about when you and Daddy fell in love?" Asuri asked.

" Well you see, it was our miracle night. It started with pure innocence and curiosity-"

" I still think you were looking for sex," Sesshomaru interuppted. I glared at him playfully.

_{Mirakuru, mirakuru}_

" I was not! Anyways, there is this thing called dress up-"

" Mommy?" I looked at the doorway. Asuri's younger twin brother, Akira, stood there.

" I couldn't sleep. Can you tell me story?"

" Which one would you two like to hear?" I asked.

" The one when you and Daddy fell in love! Your miracle night!" they replied together.

_{MIRAKURU!!!}_

The End


End file.
